A vehicle first appeared in the late 17th century has become a representative means of transportation while being consistently developed and supplemented, and in recent years, one or more vehicles per household has been realized with the advent of various kinds of vehicles such as a large luxury car, an economical small car, and the like.
In addition, by combining vehicles and wireless communication, telematics services which enable various services such as location information provision, traffic information provision, safe driving, entertainment, financial and product purchase, and the like to be provided to users in the vehicles are provided.
An existing telematics device combines a global positioning system (GPS) using an artificial satellite and a geographic information system so as to provide basic services such as traffic information provision based on location information, remote vehicle diagnosis services, and the like, but is implemented as a separate device such as a type mounted in a vehicle or a navigation device, and therefore a burden of expenses of users is large.
Meanwhile, with recent development of communication and digital technologies, performance of mobile terminal devices and quality of mobile communication services are improved, and the diffusion of high-performance mobile terminal devices is also improved. Thus, when telematics services can be provided by associating mobile terminal devices possessed by most of users with vehicles, it can be expected to obtain more excellent effects in terms of costs and user's convenience.
In addition, it can be expected that creation and provision of more various services are possible in terms of safe driving and user's convenience rather than simple services such as existing location-based traffic information provision or remote vehicle diagnostics.